Masked Beast
The Masked Beast/Ritual thumb|The Masked Beast This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Curse of the Masked Beast". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more from the field or your hand Este moustro solo Este moustro solo puede ser invocacion de ritual con la magia "Curse of the Masked Beast". tu deves pagar los moustro de tributo conforme el total de nivel en estrellas igual a 8 o mas ya sea del campo o tu mano. thumb|Curse Of The Masked Beast This card is used to Ritual Summon "The Masked Beast". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more from the field or your hand. Esta carta es usada para convocacion de ritual para "The Masked Beast". tu deves pagar el tributo de moustros que sea conformando el nivel en estrellas igual a 8 o mas ya sea del campo o de tu mano. Masked Beast Des Gardius thumb|Masked Beast Des Gardius This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 2 monsters, including at least 1 "Grand Tiki Elder" or "Melchid the Four-Face Beast". When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, equip 1 "The Mask of Remnants" from your Deck to 1 monster on the field. Esta carta no puede ser invocacion normal o colocada. esta carta no puede ser invocacion especial a ecepcion de tributear 2 moustros. incluyendo en 1"Grand Tiki Elder" o "Melchid the Four-Face Beast". cuando esta carta es mandada del campo al cementerio. equipa 1 "The Mask of Remnants" de tu deck a 1 moustro en el campo. thumb|The Mask Of Remnants Shuffle this card into its owner's Deck, OR if this card was put into play by the effect of "Masked Beast Des Gardius", this card is treated as an Equip Card. Control of the equipped monster is switched. Baragea esta carta dentro de tu deck, o si esta carta es puesta en juego por el efecto de "Masked Beast Des Gardius". esta carta es tratada como un equipamiento. el control del moustro equipado es cambiado al dueño de esta carta. thumb|Grand Tiki Elder thumb|left|Melchid The Four-Face Beast Estrategia Para Su Invocacion The Masked Beast/Ritual thumb|Manju Of The Ten Thousand HandsWhen this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, you can select 1 Ritual Monster Card or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck and add it to your hand. Cuando esta carta es convocacion normal o convocacion de volteo, tu puedes seleccionar 1 moustro de ritual o 1 magia de ritual de tu deck y agregarla a tu mano. "Manju Of The Ten Thousand Hands" podra acelararte la invocacion de "The Masked Beast". Masked Beast Des Gardius thumb|Mystic Tomato'''When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. Cuando esta carta es destruida por batalla y mandada al cementerio, tu puedes convocar especialmente 1 moustro Dark con 1500 o menos de Ataque de tu deck en pocicion de ataque boca arriba. "Mystic Tomato" hara que se acegure la convocacion de "Grand Tiki Elder" o "Melchid the Four-Face Beast". '''Clonclucion: The Masked Beast/Ritual Yo recomendaria esta carta en un deck Dark o de rituales, ya que tiene un gran poder y con la ayuda del "Manju Of The Ten Thousand Hands" su convocacion podra ser mas rapida y asegurada. Masked Beast Des Gardius Yo recomendaria esta carta en un deck Dark o Fiend, jugando en combo los "Mystic Tomato" para asegurar el momento de convocacion del "Grand Tiki Elder" o "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" acompañados de la "Mystic Plasma Zone" aumentara en 500 a los moustros Dark, de esta manera haciendo que tengan un potencial de 2000 en Atk.